The Turn Around
by myOTHERaccount
Summary: The face-off between Gabriel Van Helsing and Vladislaus Dracula. Includes slash and slight mpreg. R&R Please!


The Turn Around

One-Shot

Drabriel

A/N: Wow. I feel immensely proud of myself. This one is a really long one, love. Read it 'til the end.

**(LINE BREAK)**

It had all been too easy.

Everything: finding the portal, entering the castle, going in the right direction; everything. It was all because of one thing:

Dracula wanted it to be easy.

He had masterminded the whole thing, ever since our last meeting at the Vampire Ball. In a way, he was toying with us; seeing how long the game of cat and mouse he was playing with us lasted. Normally, this kind of thing would anger me to no end. My temper would usually result in the killing of a few more beings of evil.

But that wasn't the case this time.

This time, I gladly welcomed it. He had gotten Carl and Anna away from me. That meant no interruptions or calls to duty while we dueled. It meant room to fight in. but most importantly, it meant the destruction of one of us.

So even though separating us could spell out either of my side's doom, it meant I wouldn't be held responsible if I couldn't reach them in time. I could blame Dracula.

When the werewolf venom took over and Dracula and I charged each other, I felt a rush of adrenaline. That, and another feeling I couldn't quite place. It was like a feeling of knowing. Like we'd done this so many times before.

Well, not _this_ exactly. Just the fact we gave our full attention to the other. That, and the feeling we had been this close before.

But it wasn't during a fight we had gotten this close before, or at least, not a real one. It was like we'd been close friends, companions for everything.

To tell the truth, it didn't feel bad at all.

So when the moon was covered by shadows and I grew conscious of hat I was doing (and the fact I was furless), I listened to Dracula when he spoke as I hid behind a stone pillar.

"Gabriel, I could give it back, you know? Your life, your memories, I could give it all back. What do you say?" His thick, Romanian accent added on to the mysterious aura the vampire always held around him. It made his deep, rolling voice even more captivating to listen to. And his offer- it was so tempting. To remember what someone wanted me to forget. But I had to say no; they were forgotten for a reason.

"Some things," I began, "are better left forgotten," I got to say this before a blinding pain consumed my body. I once more was the wolf and Dracula was the bat.

We came together once again, clawing, scratching, biting, anything to give one of us leverage over our opponent. I drug my hand across Dracula's face and left three deep scars on it. Dracula screeched in pain and I saw an opening. I lifted one of my gigantic paws and used it as a club to send Dracula flying backwards into a pile of machinery, only to get buried on impact. Sparks flew everywhere from how his bulking form smashed metal or cut off wires.

Then suddenly, he was on the catwalk that was hanging over the tub of toxic waste. He was in his human form: black hair that went to his shoulders, pale skin, dark eyes, and clothes for that of a royal. He still wore the recently delivered scars on his once undisturbed face. He reached a hand up and wiped some of the blood off of his cheek before it was healed and he once more took on that princely look.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood. Ironically enough, you were the one who drew it last time as well," he got a faraway look in his eye and a small, barely noticeable smile on his face.

The wolf in me roared to be set free to tear the stupid expression off his face as well. But I held it back, mentally, in order to see Dracula's next move. He looked down at me and then stepped off the end of the suspended platform.

He landed gracefully, the fall making his tailcoat flap back and his bangs fall out of place. He pushed them back nonchalantly with his fingers and stood a few feet from me. He looked sad, remorseful even. When he took a few more steps closer, I let a growl get past my lips. The wolf had some control, but he was loosing that too.

Dracula ignored the warning growl and came right next to me. He put a hand on my ling muzzle and gently stroked it in a caring manner not expected from a being of true evil.

But was he evil?

At that moment, it would've been so easy to just jerk him backwards and snap his neck, or bite off his hand completely. He had his guard completely down, as though he trusted me.

"Your friends," he stated, his voice barely above a whisper, "are searching in vain. The antidote is not in some far room in the castle. Igor is sending them on a wild goose chase. It is really here, with me," he stepped back a little to get more room and lowered his hand to his jacket and pushed it aside. With his other hand, he reached in and brought out a syringe filled with a silvery substance.

The wolf, fearing its demise, took over and scampered backwards. It knew of what the man in front of us could do.

"Gabriel, do not be afraid," he came towards me, the light smile back on his face. He had a comforting look in his eyes and tone of voice. The arm with the antidote was at his side: not life threatening in the least. "Is this not what you want, Gabriel?"

With the antidote, I could regain my humanness. But being human also meant I would not be close to being able to defeat Dracula. He could easily win then.

"Oh Gabriel, you still do not trust me, do you?" He stopped his advance and the smile slid off his face. He had the expression of someone in mourning. It didn't look like Dracula wore it very often.

"Do you ever wish to know why you have horrific dreams of wars past? Or things you should never have remembered or known about? I could help you Gabriel. I _want_ you to remember as much as you yourself does," he held out his hand towards the window, where the moonlight was streaming in. he flicked his wrist and instantly clouds covered the full moon. All my fur fell off, my tail disappeared, and my pointy ears and muzzle reformed into me normal, human features.

I was left standing in a pair of tattered pants. They hung low on my hips and ended around my knees. My shoes where elsewhere in the lab with my coat and my shirt was torn off from the first change into the wolf.

"There, now we can talk face to face and I can get an actual answer. Do you accept my offer?" his free arm was stretched out in a "come-hither" type of way. This was an once-in-a-lifetime deal. I'd probably never get this chance again if I said no.

"If I do say yes, will you promise to bring my friends no harm?" A knowing look swept over his face and he nodded. He had me where he wanted me, and he knew it. I stepped towards him and out stretched my arm. When I got close enough, he grasped my hand and pulled me towards him.

We were very close and personal, breathing each other's air. It was then that I noticed he was a few inches taller than I was. His clothes against my skin felt unnaturally good. They were a mix between cotton and silk and the coolness felt soothing when pressed on my heated skin.

My face heated up as I realized the position we were in gave the impression we were an intimate couple and not enemies who had just tried to rip each other's heart out with our bare hands. His arms were wound around my torso in a warm embrace. His face rested atop my head, in my tangled lock of hair. He breathed deeply and rubbed small circles in my lower back. It was one of the few ways to calm me down and I had never told anyone this little fact; at least, not that I could remember. Did that mean we knew each other in a past life?

"Gabriel, before I give you the serum, I must warn you: it will hurt," I merely nodded my head at which he chuckled. It was deep and rumbling and washed away any insecurities that might have remained.

I felt a piece of cold metal touch my forearm before a brief sting was felt. It hurt, but I'd felt much worse. A liquid entered through that small opening and a burning fire spread up my arm to my entire body. It felt worse than anything I'd ever faced. Not even a harpy could inflict this much pain.

The wolf agreed and howled in pain inside me and I felt extremely weak. My knees buckled and I started to fall. But the wall of muscle I was thankfully leaning against caught me and held me upright.

I felt tired and wanted to sleep. Apparently, Dracula could tell as he lifter me up bridal style and carried me to a Roman-style couch. When I caught my breath, and the pain was gone, I stood up and looked Dracula right in the eyes. He was sitting down while I had momentarily rested and stood up as well.

There was a smile adorning his face. He looked a lot better smiling than he did when he was smirking or angry. He didn't look malevolent or even remotely connected to the devil at all.

"Now, I believe, is time for you to get your memories back. There is only one way to do that quickly and efficiently."

"That would be?" I prompted, getting closer to his form. His pale, porcelain skin was the complete opposite of my tan, scarred one.

"It's an ancient way of communication of one's feelings. I believe it shall bring everything from your past back. But it requires your full cooperation."

"What is it?" I was curious, yet knowing Dracula, it wasn't going to be good.

"Do you trust me?" The seriousness Dracula had in his expression clearly said I'd have to choose very quickly and with minimal arguments.

But did I trust him? I was at his mercy without anything to defend myself with and barely any clothing on. Anna and Carl where going to be searching all over the castle for an antidote that I already had. I was weak, powerless, and in front of one of the most powerful beings to ever walk this earth.

I looked down and bit my lip. I knew all of this, but yet, I did trust him. I was thinking with my heart, something I rarely do, and it said to trust him.

So I did.

I nodded my head and looked up. He looked relieved, as though he believed I would actually refuse this. The smile that was constantly coming and going on Dracula's face was back full force. So much so, you could easily see it in his eyes.

He walked forward and I was actually expecting him to begin chanting words, or to spill our blood in a spell, or something along those lines. But what he did do is what sent my head spinning.

Again, he pulled me close to him and we once again were in that position. Except this time, he only wrapped one arm around me. With the other arm, he held my chin and titled it up. He didn't go to rest in my mop of hair either. Instead, his eyes closed and he kissed me fully on the lips.

To say I was surprised would be a major understatement.

My first instinct was to start struggling, to push him off me. It was I always did when I was in situations like this. But my body seemed to disconnect from what my mind wanted. It melted into the kiss and wound my arms around his neck, kissing back. It made me pull him closer to get friction, more contact, anything.

It was then that the memories came back.

I was bombarded, at first, with grotesque pictures of bloody battlefields, dead bodies, and destroyed or burning cities. But it wasn't humans that lay dead, but beings of evil. Witches, warlocks, werewolves, imps, everything I now fought. And every time I'd get these flashes, I'd see myself with another man beside me, both our swords slick with blood.

The man was Dracula - except I hadn't known him as the monster Dracula at that time. That was Vladislaus.

Then, came clips of long night together. Whether it was to just be next to each other to talk and joke throughout the night or to spend them in the bedroom for hot, passionate moments.

We were lovers?

This conclusion hit me so hard I slumped to the ground, no longer able to keep myself up again. It must have been hard, I mussed, to pretend to be enemies with the one person you love. The pain he must felt when he discovered I hadn't remembered him even though he obviously remembered me was probably unbearable.

"Gabriel?" Dracula – no, Vladislaus – looked down at me with fearful eyes. He then squatted next to me. He probably thought I would reject him or be disgusted because we were the same gender.

That was evidently not the case.

"Vladislaus," I smiled as the name easily rolled off my tongue. It was clear that I'd said many times before. He too noticed the smile and the worry was then erased off his face. He cupped my cheek and rubbed my lips with.

God, I never had missed anyone or anything as much as him.

He stood up and held out his hand, silently offering to help me up. I took it and was quickly lifted off my butt. He embraced me into his arms and I relaxed, missing it.

But there was something I had to know first.

"Vlad," I started, the nickname coming to me in a flash, "what of your children and your brides? Will they not despise me and kill throughout the night?" just because I regained my memory didn't mean I had any less of a hero complex.

"You see; that's something I have already thought of. My brides were weak; two are dead and one is very close or already gone. It is because they are overly arrogant and hold no honor or respect. Therefore, my children will not live very long, even with the monster's help. They're all gone by now, more than likely," he smirked as he looked at me and from that I knew his brides meant little to him. They were merely something to play with until a challenge arose.

"I see. And the monster?"

"He will be returned through the map tomorrow. I'm not wanting to rule the world or live in this dreaded fortress anymore," he was being truthful when he said this. You could tell by the look in his eyes. They'd always have a certain glint when he did such; I remember that.

"Van Helsing!" it was Carl's voice, coming from the hall. The click of the boot Anna always wore accompanied the sound. I separated from the warm haven I was wrapped in and stood still, worried. But then, the clock stroked midnight and a loud _dong_ resonated all over the entire castle. This was bad. They thought I was still a werewolf and that it was too late to save me.

They were going to try and stake me.

I panicked, not knowing what to do since I really was just given my real self. I looked to Vlad for guidance and only saw a smirk on his face as he stood staring at the door that leads to the hall.

Oh hell.

The same door flew open and in came Anna, followed by Carl. They had determined looks on their faces before faltering as they saw I was no longer a snarling beast of death and destruction. They were genuinely confused. But the confusion only turned to a burning hatred when they only saw a monster standing next to me - not Vladislaus – looking quite smug.

"Van Helsing!" Anna echoed from across the room while waving a useless pistol in our direction.

Vlad raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a question on the tip of his tongue. The look in his eye, this time, meant Anna should really shit her mouth.

"Tell me, Anna, do you want Van Helsing?" he slowly stalked towards them, his evil vampire façade coming out. He lowered his head, but held the same gaze, peering through his bangs.

"Of course we do!" Anna and Carl shouted in unison, oblivious to the real question he asked. Their naivety was slightly amusing.

"No, no, not back with you. I meant do you lust after him Anna?" he was in the middle of the room when he stopped. I wasn't so sure what his facial expression was anymore, but Carl was shaking in his robes from it.

"Well, I – I…" she trailed off, not being able to finish a coherent sentence.

"Of course you do. It's only natural. My Gabriel is quite the attractive person," he pivoted the upper part of his body to face me and held his hand out in a "ta-da!" type of way. It was subtle, but I didn't miss the possessiveness in the word "my".

Anna did.

"You'll give him back you monster! You can't have him!"

"Oh? And why, may I ask, not?" The inquiry made Anna stop and look to Carl for help.

"Because," Carl started, stuttering, "you drink the blood of innocents!" They both seemed satisfied at this; as though they expected that they had won the conversation.

"Really? Am I such a bad person for doing such? It's the only way I can survive. Do you not kill animals to quench your hunger?" Made sense. We kill hundreds of animals a month at the church back in Rome. It was a great number compared to the minimal amount Vlad and his late brides consumed: two to three people a month for four full-grown vampires.

"Well, you can still not have him! Van Helsing would never wish to live with a being such as you!" A low chuckle was brought out of Dracula as he heard these words. I would've laughed too, but instead thought of how unbelievable Carl and Anna were being. Had they not noticed I hadn't moved a muscle or spoken a word?

"Who is to say he _doesn't_ want to stay?" Again Dracula strode forward, driving them backwards this time before I decided enough was and enough and stepped forward.

"Anna, Carl," I started, walking in front of Dracula, "go back to the castle. Do whatever you wish with my possessions."

"But Van Helsing! You can't expect us to leave you with him! You can't fight him in this state!" Carl bellowed this and gave me a look that said he couldn't believe I was even considering it, much less going through with it.

"Carl, I'm not going to fight him. He gave me the antidote and my memory. I can do this man no harm," I was really wishing they'd get it through their skulls that they should leave. The not-so-subtle hints weren't exactly hard to detect.

"Van Helsing, what are you saying?" Anna stepped up to me and made to grab my hand. It was probably to talk me out of this.

"Valerious, I'm sure you heard him. He is asking for you to leave. If you won't do so willingly, I will force you," Vladislaus walked in between the two of us, forgetting all pleasantries and starring Anna down. It was too much to take for her, and tears gathered in her eyes before they turned hard. She turned away from us and left through the door. Carl looked behind only once before turning and following the Princess through the door.

"That," I said, "was drug on for far too long."

"I couldn't agree more, love," he spun around towards me, as he was once facing Anna, and once again hugged me. He seemed to be doing that a lot since I regained my memory.

Life could only get better from here…

_-_

"Okay kids, you got your story, now off to bed," the twins, Isabelle and Ari, pulled down their covers as they looked at me in disbelief. I was dressed in a pair of cotton black sleeping pants and an airy tee shirt. They were donned in matching pajamas that were blue and had pictures of the moon and stars. Their bedroom was the location I was currently in, in a rocking chair awaiting the return of Vladislaus from his job. He worked nights, but came home pretty early since the company he owned was large and didn't need the founder there every waking moment.

The lamp that was emitting all if the light in the room was plugged into the wall and rested on the nightstand between their beds. The chair I sat in was there as well.

I had a few hours before I had to get to sleep to get ready for my own job, so I told them the story.

"But Papa," Isabelle started, as questioning as ever, "if that story was true, then why aren't you two all old? This happened a long time ago, right?" The look in her brown eyes said I wouldn't be able to back down from this one. The twins, seemingly identical in everything but gender, had Vlad's black hair, his figure, and his sense of ingenuity. From me they got the brown eyes, tan skin, and curly hair. Often, they'd be found on the couch watching TV or reading the same book. They were like two halves to a whole.

"Well," I started, not knowing whether or not to tell them the truth. But in the end, I gave in, "we lucked out. A few months later, we bathed outside since we were roaming the countryside, and a spell from a witch hit us. We didn't understand or fit in well for a while, but we eventually got used to the late 1900's. We just continued on from there and wound up where we are now."

"Really?" Ari, the quieter one, spoke up. He was always thinking about something or another.

"Do you doubt your Papa?" Vlad walked through their bedroom threshold and stepped to my chair, putting his hand s on my shoulders.

"I didn't hear your car, honey. Sometimes, I swear you're one of those Japanese assassins. What are they called? Ninjas, that's right!" I answered my own question and peered up at him. We'd gotten married not long after we'd been "normal" people of this time period. The lovely people of Britain allowed it, even if we were both males.

"No Daddy! Of course not!" They answered on unison, as they often did. Even at the young age if eight, the half vampires where showing signs of telepathy.

"Good," he pulled me up and kissed me on the cheek, getting a series of "ewe" s and "not in here!" s from our darling children/ I'm not sure how they were even born, me being a male and all. But yet, here they were, the definitions of impossible.

"Now good night. Your Papa and I need sleep. As do you," he turned off the lamp and we both excited. He was in similar attire to myself, having already changed. He still had the pale skin, long hair, and Romanian accent. It made him a major hunk to every woman out there. Too bad he didn't swing that way.

He also still had the need for blood. Usually, we just snuck a few blood bags from hospitals before they went bad. Occasionally though, he'd feed off the odd criminal.

"Well, darling, I'll see you in the morning. We're shooting the last scene of the movie tomorrow."

"You know, I'm not sure why you insist to have a movie about the moments of our life before we were reunited. Also, you made yourself go off with the Valerious while I die from a sickening werewolf bite! The British wouldn't mind a little gay romance."

"Maybe not," I agreed, slipping into our room and out of my bottoms as I got into bed, "but then the fans would get mad because she didn't get to go to heaven with her family. Even if that was a load of bullocks to get me to help her."

He also slid in to bed and spooned himself against me. We laid in a comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"Hugh Jackman doesn't look as good as you did in leather."

"Such is the whose of being the producer," I countered before closing my eyes and snuggling in.

Oh yes, life was good.

A/N: kind of rushed, but I had to finish it. This is another one of my favorite pairings. Sorry about all the major plot holes I know are in it. It's 12:43 in the morning and I can barely remember my name.

Night night.


End file.
